Where is Brian ?
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Les Survivants - SPOILERS EPISODE 1] On dit que ça a été comme un murmure. Les zombies étaient dans le camp. Leur fin à tous était-elle venue ?


_Hey ! Je me suis enfin décidée à écrire sur Les Survivants, vu que j'ai rien foutu pour Starventures, parce que j'arrivais pas à cerner les personnages. On est parti donc pour un premier OS qui est surtout un entraînement pour moi, pour me remettre au post-apo, que j'ai délaissé il y a un an de cela pour... de la fantasy. Il faut savoir que c'est un des genres que j'aime le plus. Et aussi que je n'hésite pas à faire du mal. Si vous voulez lire d'autres post-apo de moi, je vous conseille « Transformation » et « Le Jour des Morts », qui vont rappeler bien de terribles souvenirs à mes plus vieux lecteurs (désolée encore xD)._

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages des Survivants sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite. **ATTENTION, SPOILERS !**

 **WHERE IS BRIAN ?**

On dit que ça a commencé avec un murmure. Assis en tailleur dans sa couchette, une vieille console entre les mains qu'il essayait de réparer, Brian Levison n'avait pas réagi dans un premier temps. Les rumeurs de zombies, dans le camp, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. La vieille Josianne ne cessait de dire que son compagnon était un mort-vivant, juste parce qu'il passait ses journées à manger des lamelles de porc séchées, qu'il avait volé. Il n'en avait que faire, il avait lu assez de guides sur l'apocalypse pour savoir que laisser les rumeurs parler n'était jamais bon.

Mais il y avait eu ce cri perçant de femme. Tout le monde s'était relevé, certains déjà en proie à la panique alors que rien n'avait encore été annoncé officiellement. Par sécurité, Brian préféra s'écarter du groupe. Il s'enfonça dans le tunnel où ils étaient réfugiés, seul. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber né à né avec cet « homme », la bouche couverte de sang, penché au dessus du corps d'un adolescent encore vivant, s'agitant fébrilement sous lui. Doucement, il recula. Ne pas attirer son attention était primordial. Les gardiens avaient pourtant bien dit que ce tunnel était sûr.

Le monstre releva les yeux vers lui, plongeant son regard vide dans le sien, effrayé. Un grognement sorti de sa bouche, alors qu'il se relevait, commençant à tituber vers lui. Le geek recula, se rappelant mentalement les conseils prodigué par les séries télés, les comics, les bouquins. Viser la tête. Ne pas se laisser mordre ou griffer. Ne pas crier pour en alerter d'autres. Ne pas courir. En boucle. Son pied heurta une barre en métal, qui produisit un bruit assourdissant, se répercutant en écho dans le tunnel. Des dizaines de grognements s'élevèrent alors, et des zombies commencèrent à avancer vers lui. Sans réfléchir, il les guida vers la seule autre sortie possible : le camp.

A son approche, ou plutôt à l'approche de la horde qu'il avait derrière lui, la grande bousculade commença. Les gens se mirent à fuir, abandonnant leurs affaires, leurs enfants. Brian zigzaguait entre eux, évitant les mâchoires des monstres. Les cris allaient alerter tous les zombies alentour, ça ne servait plus à rien de rester. Devant lui, un zombie plaqua une gamine de huit ans à peine au sol, la mordant violemment à la jugulaire. Son regard resta figé sur la scène, puis quelqu'un lui tira le bras.

« Cours, tête de con ! Lui hurla un fort accent espagnol. »

Un zombie plongea sur celui qui l'avait tiré. L'homme lui grogna au visage, avant de lui planter un couteau entre les deux yeux

« Moi, Eduardo, lâcha rapidement son sauveur, en plantant un autre zombie. Toi ?

\- Br... Br... Brian, répondit timidement l'intéressé. »

Le jeune homme, voyant que son acolyte du jour se débrouillait bien, se décida finalement à le coller. C'était peut-être son unique chance de survie, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Eduardo lui lança un bâton en fer, l'encourageant à se battre. Brian tapa violemment le crâne d'un des monstres, éclaboussant son pull et son visage d'une bouillie de cerveau peu appréciable. L'espagnol ne le laissa pas se reposer, et le chopa par le col, pour le tirer à l'extérieur. Une femme était en train de se débattre sous un zombie, à l'entrée du tunnel, un couteau à la main. Elle lui planta dans la tête. Un second homme, musclé, jeta la carcasse du monstre au loin, pour l'aider à se relever. Il se tourna vers Eduardo et Brian, qui arrivaient.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Il y a un bus là bas, cria l'inconnu. Il va démarrer, je sais pas vous, mais j'ai pas envie de crever ici moi ! En avant !

\- Il a raison, hurla Eduardo à Brian, au dessus des cris et des grognements de zombies, assourdissants. Cours petit cœur, on a pas le temps !

\- Petit cœur ?! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le chauve le tira vers la sortie. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée, ballottée par sa propriétaire un brin trop sadique. Comme Brian s'en doutait, l'extérieur était pire que l'intérieur. Les cris dans le tunnel du métro avaient attiré tous les zombies du coin. Des gens hurlaient, se vidant de leur sang sur le sol, des dizaines de zombies au dessus d'eux. D'autres tentaient de fuir, mais se faisaient rattraper dans leurs courses par les goules. Des hommes tiraient aussi à vue, depuis la tour de guet, autant sur les zombies que sur les survivants. Brian trouva ça très intelligent. Tuer des gens permettait de ralentir la progression des zombies, s'ils hurlaient, ça en ramenait encore plus. Il l'avait lu, ça aussi.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux, en titubant. A son regard, Brian comprit immédiatement qu'il avait de la fièvre. Eduardo posa une main sur son épaule, lui conseillant de laisser tomber, et reprit sa course. Le geek, lui, n'était pas d'accord. C'était un être humain, la ressource la plus rare sur cette planète ces derniers temps, ils en avaient besoin.

« Suivez-nous si vous voulez vivre ! Lui cria Brian. »

Quelque chose le poussa à terre. Il se releva, constatant qu'un zombie approchait. Le monstre lui plongea dessus, le faisant basculer. Brian le repoussa violemment, et reprit sa course, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait pas été mordu, il en était certain. En revanche, il s'était salement amoché la main sur un bout de ferraille, et elle saignait abondamment. Eduardo était devant lui, avec le pompier et l'inconnue.

« Attendez-moi ! »

Rien n'y fit, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Le pompier lui lança un regard désolé, en biais, avant de reprendre sa course de plus belle. Le désespoir gagna le cœur du geek. La solidarité était la chose la plus importante pour qu'un humain survive. Mais sans solidarité... Une goule l'attrapa soudainement au bras, le faisant tomber en arrière, le ramenant sur terre. Il se releva, essayant de reculer. Les zombies étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux. Il continua à reculer, jusqu'à toucher un mur. Il savait, à cet instant, que c'était terminé pour lui. Il tenta vainement de bousculer un zombie, il se retrouva plaqué au sol.

Il avait lu dans un livre que la morsure d'un zombie était aussi douloureuse que celle d'un essaim entier de guêpes en colère. Il ne détesta jamais plus un livre qu'à cet instant. Il se sentit retourné sur le dos, alors que des mains s'enfonçaient dans son abdomen. Il hurla un long moment, après le destin, après ses livres qui ne l'avaient pas protégé. La vie le quitta lentement, presque aussi rapidement que les lambeaux de peau disparaissant dans la gorge de ces monstres. Bientôt, s'il restait suffisamment de choses de lui, il en deviendrait un, il le savait.

Alors il ferma les yeux, et se laissa dévorer. L'esprit de Brian quitta son corps, dans un dernier râle d'agonie. Il laissa la place au monstre sanguinaire, celui qui guidera désormais ses pas.

Ce que fut Brian disparut, cruellement, pour ne laisser place qu'à un seul et unique sentiment, nouveau, profond : la faim.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est terminé pour ce petit texte. J'espère que ça vous a plu :3 C'est pas terrible, comme j'ai dit, c'est un peu la reprise pour moi x) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé néanmoins, ça m'aidera à avancer :) Bisouilles et à bientôt !_


End file.
